


it's just a prank, bro (#epicprankgonegay)

by Aziz



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, Prank Wars, Pranks, some of these are just plain stupid, they enjoy being assholes to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...they have prank wars and rise up with a load of tension b4 a v gay make out arises between them ;^)"</p><p>and yeah that's basically it</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just a prank, bro (#epicprankgonegay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



> I was talking pewdieplier headcanons with blue (show-me-the-gay on tumblr) and this was one of his and I totally loved it and had to write it

This was getting ridiculous.

The prank war has been raging on for about two weeks now.

It all started with the two of them getting too competitive about a multiplayer game (which Mark won). Felix evened the score later that day, when he pushed fully clothed Mark into the pool while shouting "It's just a prank, bro!"  
As Mark climbed out of the water, he swore to get his revenge. Then he hugged Felix tight, drenching him as well, before he went to dry himself.

*******

The next day, Felix tried to record a video, but his mouse just... didn't work. He unplugged it and plugged it back in, toggled with the settings, but the cursor still didn't move. He called Mark in to help him.  
His boyfriend unplugged it and plugged it back in, toggled with the settings. Nothing.

"It's not that old!" Felix protested, "it can't stop working all of sudden just yet!"

"I guess you have to buy a new one," Mark shrugged.

"But I'm used to this one," the Swede sighed. He covered his eyes with his palm and tapped his foot, frustrated. "I think I'll have to borrow your computer for that."

And then he heard Mark giggling very, very quietly. He looked at him, confused, and Mark started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

Mark grinned. "Have you tried everything?"

"Yes, I totally did!"

"Well, what about turning it upside down?"

Felix furrowed his brows, but did as he told. He found a piece of paper taped over the sensor. "Mark! I'm going to--"

He turned around, but he found Mark has already ran off. He could still hear his victorious laugh.

*******

The next time Mark went to pour himself some soda.  
Just as he unscrewed the cap, he heard a quiet splashing sound, and that was the only warning he got before the soda erupted like a volcano into his face. He screamed in surprise.

"Everything okay, Mark?" he heard Felix ask from somewhere in the house. There was hardly concealed laugh in his voice. It was obvious this was his job.

"Felix! You can't use my diabolical ideas against me, that's against the rules!"

*******

Felix came home after one of his morning runs. He went to grab something for breakfast (he was used to running on empty stomach), when he noticed a cup placed upside down on the counter.

He had no idea why Mark has left it there like this, but he picked it up.

Water went all over the counter, onto the floor and Felix's trousers.

He immediately knew he'll never be able to forgive himself for falling for that one.

*******

When Mark woke up, the other side was already empty. That was unusual.  
Confused, Mark got up to search for his boyfriend. "Felix?" he called out. "You up already?"

No reply came.

There was nobody in the kitchen or in the living room. Just quiet.

And then-

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" Felix screeched behind him out of nowhere, which scared the living hell out of Mark, and the next second, he got hit with way too much green glitter.

Before Mark collected himself, Felix ran around him to take cover behind the dining table, a victorious smirk on his face.

"You are going to pay for this," Mark promised as he wiped the glitter away from his eyes.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Felix replied in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, just watch me," the American growled.

A few moments later, Felix was covered in glitter as well.

*******

Mark came home from walking the dogs. Felix could hear the excited tapping of small feet from the living room.

"Felix, Chica! Go say hi to Felix!" Mark encouraged.

Chica ran into the living room, where Felix was watching the TV, and jumped on the Swede, so she could try to lick his face.

"Hey, hey, you weren't gone for that long-- where have you left Maya?" he laughed and patted her head. Then he noticed something. "What the--" Felix didn't finish as he realized Chica has left blue paw prints on the floor and his clothes.

"Don't worry," Mark said, stepping into the living room along with Maya, "it's washable. Or at least, they claim it's washable."

*******

Mark went to take a shower.  
Everything was normal, until he turned on the water.

Instead of ordinary, transparent water, he got a pinkish-red liquid.

He tried to smell it, and, when he thought it was safe, he even tasted it. It was just water. Coloured water. That was fine - he was sure it was Felix behind this, and he couldn't put too much of the dye into the shower head or wherever else. He'll just have to wait until the water is normal.

He waited quite a long time but eventually, the colour disappeared.

And as Mark went to continue in his shower, he found out Felix filled the bottle containing his shower gel with jelly of the same colour.

*******

No response for the last prank came for about two days, so Felix slowly forgot about it and thought he could safely go out with some friends. Mark excused himself, saying he's not feeling well, but encouraging Felix to go alone.

Felix came home in the evening. He noticed that the lights were on in the kitchen. When he walked into the room, there was no one here, which was strange. Maybe Mark was feeling so bad he forgot to turn off the lights, Felix thought.

But then he noticed there was a cake placed on the counter. Felix stepped closer to inspect it. It looked delicious and Felix didn't understand why was Mark baking if he felt sick.

And then Mark appeared in the doorway. "Hey, babe," he smiled, "did you have fun?"

"Mark? What--" Felix gestured to the cake.

"I realized this whole prank war was ridiculous."

"That's very mature of you," Felix smirked. "But I agree."

"So I stayed home to bake you a cake. As an apology," Mark explained. "So, will you cut yourself a piece and accept my apology?"

"Apology accepted," Felix said and gave Mark a small peck on his lips.

"That's great, because I have some other plans for us after the cake," Mark teased and winked.

"Ohh, I see, I see," Felix chuckled, grabbed two plates from the cupboard, took the knife and went to cut the cake.

And then the frosting exploded everywhere, mostly on Felix.

"Mark!" the Swede exclaimed, while his boyfriend laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

A balloon covered in frosting disguised as a cake? This was getting ridiculous. The prank war has been raging on for about two weeks now and Felix started to think they should put a stop to it.

"That was a clever one," Felix admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Mark grinned. "But I really made you a cake!" He went to the fridge and took out another desert. This one had a more certain shape. "Because the prank war is really ridiculous. And this is really an apology. And I still have some plans for the night."

"I still agree," Felix smiled, "and apology accepted. Again." He wiped some of the frosting off his face. "And I think we could maybe skip the desert and..."

"I see what you are getting at," Mark winked once again, "It's a yes from me."

"Good," Felix smiled and leaned in to kiss Mark.

The American met him halfway, his hands resting on Felix's hips, bringing him closer. One of Felix's hands went to the back of Mark's head, to tangle the fingers in the raven hair.  
Mark could taste the frosting on Felix's lips.

He started kissing it off, when Felix's other hand reached for the second cake, grabbed a handful of it and smeared it into Mark's hair.

This was getting ridiculous. The prank war has been raging on for about two weeks now, but Felix had to even the score one last time.


End file.
